1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mounting devices for flat articles such as photographic slides or transparencies, and, in particular, to trays for holding large numbers of such articles for storage and viewing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is generally cognizant of trays or frames for holding a plurality of photographic slides therein. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,821,037, 3,217,436, 3,419,984, 3,543,426, and 3,958,348. In addition, the prior art includes several examples of such frames in which the slides are retained in place by retaining members engaging opposite edges of the slide, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,277,598 and 3,727,334. At least one example has been disclosed, that in U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,258, of a mounting frame for slides which includes a resilient member to engage the edge of the slides. It has been a problem with such devices that the slides are relatively difficult to insert and remove from the frame, particularly when only one side of the frame is accessible, as when the frame is placed on a light table or other planar platform.